


"Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best"

by Greenpanic6



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ultra Magnus being nearly offlined that means that a new Magnus must be appointed. But, not everyone agrees with the choice and some think that they should be the one. Enter Golden Flame Prime who belives he should be the Magnus. Golden and his frineds want to rule. Can they and should they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first use of my oc's I hope that they are up to parr.

Chapter I part I  
The plan  
“I should have been the Magnus! I should have been the Magnus!” a mech hits the wall. The dark red and black mech blinks. “Yeah, will it is acting Magnus…I mean.” Spiller was at a loss for words. Usually, the gold and white mech was so calm but, not today. Ultra Magnus had been almost offlined and now Sentinel Prime was the acting Magnus. Spiller looked up seeing a gray and black bot approaching.  
“Sure Shot help me.” He grabbed at him. Sure Shot looked at the other bot. He knew that Golden Flame Prime wanted to be Magnus. He doubted he would be but anyone was better than that big chinned fool. “Golden Flame…you knew that your chance was low.  
“I do not care. I am far superior and smarter than he.” He snarled and his fans whirled to life to cool the bot. “He will not make it a day without ruining us all! I despise him. To be honest I wish he was offlined.”  
“Golden please that is treason look, I don’t like Sentinel but what can we do? We just gotta lay low and do nothing hope that Ultra Magnus gets better.” Sure Shot tried his best to confront his friend and commanding officer.  
“No, we can do something.” Golden Flame Prime’s faceplates fell into a smirk. “How can we get rid of a Magnus?”  
“You can’t Golden Flame.” Spiller said.  
“Oh we can if all of Cybertron demands it. Someone like Sentinel made enemies there has to be dirt. We find it we make him look bad; Cybertron itself will want him out. Then, the council will be in a frenzy they will need a new Magnus me.”  
The two other autobots looked at each other. “Do you think it will work?” Spiller spoke up.  
“Maybe.” Sure Shot said.


	2. The Plan Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Flame an ambitous yet, questionable Autobot wants to be in power. Yet, is he the best choice? He uses his friends and other means to achieve his end goal with his new plan.

Chapter I   
Part2   
Then it is settled. We are going to need Checkers and Crystal Radiance.” He sighed. Sure Shot went to find the two autobots not exactly knowing what Golden Flame wanted. He was just glad that Golden wasn’t moping anymore. Golden Flame after all was his friend. Crystal Radiance perked up seeing him. The femme was as decked in jewels and will maintained as always. “Hi Sure what is up?”  
“Right now, Golden wants to talk to you and Checkers.”  
“About?” she inquired.   
“I think it is better if he tells you…where is Checkers at?”  
“Oh, here too. He was hiding thought you were someone that would tell on us.” Sure Shot saw a checkered white and black, white and gray, and gray black-checkered mini bot emerge from a closet. “I’m coming Sure.”   
They were down at the their usual fueling spot. Crystal Radiance looked around the area back at Checkers then again at the other bots in front of her. “So what is up Golden Flame?”  
“What is up? You know what is up your pal Sentinel Prime got to be Magnus.” She nodded slowly “He is not my friend I am sorry. I would have picked you Golden.”   
“What do you want us to do about this Golden?” asked Checkers.   
“Help me get rid of him.” Golden Flame spoke plainly.   
“How?” said Crystal Radiance.  
“Yeah, and what do you know mean by that like get rid of him as Magnus or like offling him?” Checkers looked around nervously.  
“We do what we have too.” Golden answered point blank.  
“What is it with this we?” Spiller asked.  
“We us. We can do this between the five of us we can wield power.”  
“I don’t know I mean there is still no way we know that you will be Magnus.”  
“But it could be me CR.”  
“I hate to cut this short but Sentinel is requesting your presence.” Sure Shot said.   
“Fine just think about it.” Golden said.  
Golden looked on the screen to see Sentinel. “Hello, Sentinel Magnus Sir.”   
Sentinel looked at the bot on the screen that smug look. Golden Flame Prime and old tower bot. he was stuffy and arrogant. He never was in combat or anything he just stayed there running the autobot PR. Always sitting on his aft while he Sentinel did the hard work. He did not respect him or the Elite Guard he just acted like it. “Golden Flame Prime I am coming back with several high ranking decpticons I need some good PR about this glorious return.”  
Golden nodded, “Sure, sure I can do that Sir I heard that some ninja bot caught them how was the organic world and Optimus Prime?” Even though Golden Flame kept his faceplate neutral he was laughing inward. He knew that Sentinel hated speaking about these subjects so he purposely brought it up.   
“Fine.” Sentinel’s glossa was tight he really hated Golden Flame. He looked back at the white and gold autobot he had the most ornate paint job ever with real gold mixed in he always bragged about it, intricate gold lines that were flowery and curvy weaved around the shiny white of his frame. Golden Flame nodded. “Whatever you wish my the way Ultra Magnus has not gotten better incase you were wondering.” Golden added watching Sentinel for a reaction. 

“Thank you for the update I guess being Magnus I have to know everything.  
“For the time being you are goodbye Sentinel Magnus Sir.” Golden cut the feed before Sentinel could retort. “Sure Shot I am brilliant I know what we are going too do.” Sure Shot shoot him a puzzled look.   
“It is a multi part plan, first we are going to overwhelm Sentinel with work so much work that I will suggest he need some help I will gently suggest Crystal Radiance and we can try to but Checkers into the intelligence or you we could promote you to Prime. “What do you think?”  
“I really don’t want to be a Prime but why not I don’t think Sentinel is good for Cybertron or us.”  
“Then it is settled.” Golden proclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope there is not to many mistakes I tried my best.


	3. Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Golden Flame...maybe?

Chapter II Set in Motion

 

Golden Flame and Sure Shot sat working he thought about the current state of affairs. The condition of Ultra Magnus had not changed much. He was still on spark support most autobots were saddened and concerned. Golden felt oddly out of place. He and the Magnus never saw optic to optic. Despite, that he had Crystal Radiance send a bouquet of crystals on his behalf but it all felt fake to be honest he missed Longarm more. Even though, he was Shcokwave he liked him they were friends. As odd as it sounded was true now, his feelings were so mixed. “Sentinel is back.” Sure Shot said quietly. “Oh, I guess we have to present him with this.” He and Sure Shot had been working hard on this PR. Sentinel wanted to highlight his glorious victory. So he and Sure had multiple ideas so many. When they wanted to they could work. He took all the datapads and went to meet Sentinel.  
“Sentinel Magnus Sir I have what you requested here.” He dropped over a dozen datapads onto Sentinel’s desk. “What is all this?”   
“See the way it works is all PR and propaganda has to be approved my the Magnus you.” Golden Flame smiled. “I am busy can’t you do anything yourself?” Sentinel said frustrated.   
‘”I am just following orders I mean you are the Magnus so I figure that you would know more about everything.”  
Sentinel looked at Golden he shot him the worst look but Golden didn’t even look upset. “Maybe you need like an assistant?” Golden slipped in easily. Sentinel held his optics on Golden Flame. “I can do things on my own it is you who can’t Golden Flame Prime.” Still there was no change in Golden Flame’s demeanor. “All I am saying is that it would help since you claim to be so busy and I know a bot.”   
Sentinel’s derma frowned, “And, that would be?”  
“My friend Crystal Radiance.”  
“Oh, her…. will I mean she could help out with the small task and all.” Sentinel was just easy Golden thought. “Fine Golden Flame I will let her know and she can start with sifting through this.” Sentinel pointed at the datapads. It was fine Golden knew which ones he wanted to use he purposely used the others to anger Sentinel. It looked like his plan was working there was one think he needed though. “Oh, Sentinel do you know anything about intelligence the vacancy what bot will fill it?”  
“No, I have to fill that too.” He said annoyed.  
“Ok will talk to you later.” Golden Flame ran out and ex-vented he was doing it he couldn’t help feel giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter hope there not to many mistakes. I edited myself.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a qoute from Edward Abby. Please let me know if there any errors as i am not best editor.


End file.
